


Drained

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory Will Be Elabourated Upon, Blood, Blood Drinking, Buckle The Fuck Up And Prepare Yourselves, But Not Rough Enough That I'll Regret Anything, But not like the show, Don't Worry He Shows Up In the Next Installment, FUCK, Falling In Love, For Now Just Know That Thomas & Lo Are Friends, Gen, Human AU, Human!Thomas, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injury, Like Mythical Creatures N Shit, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicide, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Technically the Drug Tag Is Because Logan Has To Drug Virg, That's Right It's Gonna Be A Series Kiddos, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then Again The Author Hasn't Slept In Days, There's Implied Consent But Not Mentioned In This Installment, Therefore Noncon Because I Don't Want Y'all Coming After Me, This Is Gonna Be Rough Y'all, Thomas & Logan Are Caring For Virgil, To Knock Him Out So He'll Stop Attacking, Unconsciousness, Vampire AU, Vampire!Virgil, Vampires, Why Isn't That A Tag I'm Disappointed, human!logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "Virgil? Virgil, don't you dare!""It wasmyfault Thomas ended up in the hospital,myfault he almost died!Not yours!You don't get tofuckingtell me what to do, Logan Croft, don't you fucking test me!"





	Drained

"Thomas?"

"What's up, Virgil?" Thomas responds cheerfully, turning towards his friend, Virgil, who is sitting on the bed, fiddling with his hoodie strings, an obvious sign that something was wrong. He signals to Logan, who sets his book down and comes to sit next to Thomas on the couch.

"What seems to be troubling you, Virgil?" he asks, adjusting his glasses and peering through them at the cowering vampire. At the mumbled "nothing," Logan and Thomas both frown. "Falsehood."

His hoodie slips down one shoulder, the black fabric much too large for his slender frame, and Virgil hunches his shoulders as if he were trying to make himself disappear into the fabric, his exposed collarbones poking against his skin sharply.

"It's fine, really. I'm just...a bit thirsty. And I don't know why. I fed just a few hours ago." His bright eyes bore into Thomas's own, their usual brownish red now a deep crimson that seemed almost to glow under the flickering light of the bulb overhead. When they landed on Thomas, he swallowed audibly, hands clenching, fisting in the fabric of the cloth beneath his fingers.

"Virge. You need to tell us these kinds of things," Logan chastised.

Virgil's eyes flickered from Thomas's face to his neck, pupils dilating immediately. There was a split second where his muscles coiled, tensing under his skin, and Logan cried out, reaching forward to restrain him. It was already too late. With a little snarl, he leapt at Thomas, fangs sinking into his neck just barely missing his carotid artery.

Thomas gave a small, weak cry and collapsed against Virgil, who recoiled, but his instincts were warring, and the urge to feed was too strong.

Just as he was leaning forward to dive back in, there was a prick at the back of his neck, and he knew no more.


End file.
